Gier
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Un vistazo a uno de los pecados más graves de todos: La Codicia. Un fic corto que describe cómo Kakuzu ha pecado de codicioso y el motivo del por qué llegó a ser así. Pero está complacido de que haya sucedido, después de todo: el dinero mueve al mundo. Tercer lugar en el 'Reto: Pecados Capitales' del foro 'La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'.


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del _Reto: Pecados Capitales_ del foro de 'La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas'.

**Gier**

Fue cuando terminaron de quebrarle que se convirtió en lo que Akatsuki había conocido.

Si su aldea, a la cual había servido fielmente, le torturaba de tal manera por un error, por no haber cumplido por una vez con una misión… ¿de qué valía sentir algo entonces? ¿Sentir algo _por ellos _y por el mundo?

El castigo fue terrible, y mientras más le hacían sufrir más crecía su odio, su ira, su crueldad y desprecio. Le habían encerrado en la prisión, listos para dejarle allí a pudrirse, como la escoria en la que repentinamente se había transformado para los ojos de los aldeanos de Takigakure. Ya no les importaba y ellos ya no le importaban a él.

Mientras más pasaban los días más separado quedaba de sus raíces, más distancia ganaba de su "hogar", menor era la atadura sentimental que le unía a aquel lugar, hasta que de pronto ya no hubo nada. Nada por lo cual lamentarse, nada que extrañar, nada que añorar o esperar.

De pronto estuvo vacío y aunque una neblina espesa, fría y oscura le había consumido completamente en el interior, sintió que finalmente era una persona absoluta, que ya no debía hacer nada por causas estúpidas como la lealtad o la amistad; una persona que podía ser fiel solo a sí misma, que podría beneficiarse a su conveniencia, sin preocupaciones, libre de obtener lo que quisiera.

Y vaya que quería muchas cosas.

Así como su sentido de pertenencia había muerto al mismo tiempo había nacido un deseo potente e intenso de poseer cosas valiosas, repentinamente había recordado todos esos objetos costosos que a lo largo de su vida había contemplado y pensó en la cantidad de riquezas que recorrían el mundo, y las quiso todas. Deseaba más, en su interior aquel sentimiento desgarrador, nefasto y caprichoso rugía por obtener más. Quería _más_ -**no**- lo quería _todo. _

Fue viendo como los sujetos que se encontraban presos junto a él (condenados en distintas celdas, ayudando con sus palabras y sus demencias a destrozarle la mente) compraban su salida de allí que comprendió la realidad de la vida. Al ver cómo esos hombres, verdaderos asesinos, psicópatas y basuras que _en verdad merecían _estar allí, salían tranquilos y campantes gracias al poder del dinero una noción, una idea firme e inquebrantable, se esparció por su mente como el peor cáncer:

"_**Solo puedes confiar en el dinero."**_

Y el golpe de esa realidad terminó de pudrirle el alma por completo.

Porque se dio cuenta que era algo tan cierto que toda la vida había sido un idiota por no comprender algo tan sencillo y _evidente._

:::::::

Fueron pocos días después cuando decidió que tuvo suficiente de toda esa situación. Takigakure ya no significaba nada para él y por lo tanto ya no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas ni pagar por algo que los estúpidos ancianos habían decidido. Estaba listo para salir de allí, vengarse y marcharse, como debió haber hecho desde un principio…

Esa tarde el viejo con el cual compartía celda recibió la visita de un pariente. Era un hombre asqueroso y despreciable, pero cuando regresó escoltado del encuentro con su "sobrino" lo hizo con una mueca de detestable gozo y una sonrisa chueca surcándole los labios.

—'_Me largo de aquí muchacho'— _le había sacado en cara acercándose mucho a Kakuzu, generando que su apestoso aliento le fastidiase. —_'Tengo mi boleto de salida justo aquí.'— _luego enseñó con sorna unas cuantas monedas de oro.

Kakuzu las contempló un momento mientras la voz en su interior bramaba con una fuerza incontrolable que _las quería, _que _debían ser suyas. _Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus manos habían roto el cuello del viejo y las monedas se encontraban ahora en su poder. Cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta de su celda al descubrir lo que había hecho, supo que era el momento.

Ya no tenía por qué controlarse más.

Los eliminó con la facilidad con la que se mata a una hormiga y escapó de la prisión listo para recuperar su libertad y mandar la vida que había tenido hasta el momento al lugar más recóndito del olvido; pero claro, no sin primero acabar con unos asuntos _personales_…

Se escabulló por la aldea en dirección al refugio de los ancianos que se habían atrevido a dirigir Takigakure. Los atrapó uno a uno e implementó en ellos las muertes más lentas y crueles que se le pudieron ocurrir como venganza por todo el tiempo que él había debido sufrir en prisión injustamente. Les robó sus objetos de valor y tomó sus corazones; antes de salir de allí para emprender la huida no pudo contener la necesidad inhumana de llevarse algo más, algo incluso mayor. Fue un sentimiento fugaz, pero lo requirió tanto como se requería al oxigeno para respirar.

Abandonó la aldea con el conocimiento de las técnicas prohibidas más preciadas de Takigakure y con las manos manchadas en sangre.

Pero todo aquello era parte de una vida que ya no le pertenecía.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo haberlo perdido todo.

No había nada que el dinero no pudiese llenar.

**Gier.**

**Fin.**

Ok. Así que aquí está mi fic para el reto, es cortito pero la verdad que no quería matarme escribiendo mucho, no tenía ganas -.- Pero si soy honesta sé que el personaje de Kakuzu tiene mucho para ser tratado y contado, cosa que me hubiera gustado hacer pero ya ven que… ni modo.

Espero que nadie más haya utilizado a Kakuzu (o al menos no muchos) porque me muero si mi fic se parece al de otro participante D: ¡!

Un saludo.


End file.
